1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator, a manufacturing method therefor, and a rotary electric machine that includes that stator that are applied to a rotary electric machine such as an electric motor or an alternator that is mounted to a vehicle, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional rotary electric machines include: a current-carrying member that includes a strip-shaped current-carrying portion, and that is formed by bending arm portions in a plate thickness direction of the strip-shaped current-carrying portion, the arm portions being integrated with the strip-shaped current-carrying portion and extending outward from side and end portions of this strip-shaped current-carrying portion so as to be approximately parallel to a longitudinal direction; an annular holder that holds this current-carrying member; and a plurality of coils that are wound, wherein the coils are connected to the arm portions (see Patent Literature 1, for example).